Red Dawn
by Avenger3986
Summary: The ponies of Stalliongrad begin to question their ideals and motives. They have been introduced to a new idea that has came from distant lands beyond the borders of Equestria. This new idea...is freedom. The ponies are beginning to plan a revolution...and they will see it through to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Prologue

Equestria was a large empire, expanding from mass amounts of territory. The Equestrians have envious neighbors like the Griffons from the North East where they are almost barbaric to the Equestrians. There are the Moose and Buffalo tribes in the East. Also, they have to worry about the Zebras in the South West. From these tribes, an idea emerged throughout Equestria's territory, instead of using Royal Guards, the two Princesses established Militias all around Equestria.

Militias grew to be a very popular choice, if a pony wasn't strong or smart enough to join the Royal Guard, they joined their local militia. Defending one's home was a great honor for the ponies and the militias were heavily supportive on the ponies who lived in the cities, it was, a mutual agreement. A couple of cities, however, didn't have a Militia. Manehatten was a big city nearby the railways connecting Canterlot, so they saw no use for Militias. Ponyville declined having one, saying that it too close to Canterlot to have one. The ponies of Ponyville looked more to the Royal Guards.

The cities who did have Militias had a different trait than the others. The Militia in Trottingham were fast moving, able to get from one place to another, which leads to another thing about the Militias. The Militias of each city would erect posts around the city to let ponies in or out after the Changeling invasion. The Militia in Cloudsdale were excellent flyers from the Wonderbolt Training from the Academy. Finally, the last infamous Militia, was the one from Stalliongrad…

Stalliongrad had its history lived through infamy. One thousand years ago, ponies came to an area full of fertile soil in the spring and harsh cold in the winter. Over time, the ponies adapted being strongly durable and more independent than other cities. Once, the Stalliongrad population had revolted against Celestia but were put down by the Militia easily.

That was five hundred years ago…..but now, now the ponies from Stalliongrad are ready to be independent. They had financial back up from the Griffons and the commonwealth of Germania, a collective independent pony tribes more barbaric than the Equestrians. Now Stalliongrad will fight tooth and nail to be…independent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Lenin of Stalliongrad

The cold winters of Stalliongrad were below 40 degrees Celsius so growing food, traveling, or anything that involves going outside without warmth was a death wish. The place suffered blizzards that could make the place covered in snow. The unicorns of Stalliongrad couldn't take out the weather conditions as it was too strong to handle and exhausted them. The Tsar, however, had made edicts to get more food and power from the ponies and caused resentment. One pony in particular was V.I. Leonin.

Vicious Intelligent Leonin was born in a small town of Kiev, Umane. He had a dark mane with a greyish coat and dark eyes with a moustache and beard. He was particularly good with politics and grew to become a leader and a politician, his speeches in class would always bring the foals to class just to hear him speak. Leonin spoke out against the Tsar as the Tsar, in his eyes, was nothing but a tyrant hindering the city's economic and prestige in the Equestrian Empire. Leonin had staged massive rallies, but one was the biggest one and the worst.

It was a clear day in the middle of the winter, Leonin had a non-violent, pacifistic march for food that the ponies had wanted. They rallied to the Royal Palace and the Tsar was amazed and…..paranoid, seeing this as a revolt. He ordered the Militia to use cannons, tear gas, and magic spells to take down the rioters. This riot was called….Bloody Monday as the cannons were loaded with actual rounds and killed ten ponies. After that the Militia looked for Leonin everywhere but couldn't find him. Bloody Monday was something that would never reach Canterlot or at least that is what the public eye would know. The news did travel there, but Princess Celestia immediately decreed that this event will not be told to anypony, reasoning that this was something of bad news and ponies didn't like bad news.

Leonin however, did exactly the opposite. He told his friends in numerous places to spread the event around and a newspaper in Umane wrote about the event, hailing Leonin as a hero of the ponies in Umane and Stalliongrad. Soon, the surrounding cities of St. Ponysburg, Umane, Trottingham, and Belagrad had heard and would give supplies to Leonin in the future.

After a couple of months, the Militia finally found Leonin and sent him to the Gremlin.

THE GREMLIN

A crowd of ponies gathered around and sat in the courtroom as Leonin was brought in by the Militia. The Tsar was the judge and he scornfully glared at Leonin, he was nothing but trouble for the Tsar.

"Please state the defendant's name." The Tsar said with a hint of glee. He was ready to send Leonin the verdict.

"V. I. Leonin." Leonin said

"You are charged with insubordination, stealing, and the worst crime of all, speaking out against the government. How do you plea?" The Tsar said smacking the hammer down on the desk he was on.

Leonin gets up out of his chair and looks at the ponies around. "My name is V.I. Leonin, and I have been here looking around at this 'Winter Wonderland' and it is no wonderland…..when a tyrant sits at the top. Look at your neighbors' foals as they starve to death while the Tsar eats whole feasts in his dining hall. I cannot stand idly as my friends, family, and others die because of starvation while THIS pony, THIS tyrant starves us to death!" Leonin's words rang in the courthouse and the words sunk into the ponies.

"Death or Exile?" The Tsar asked

"Death." Leonin said

Tsar smashed his hammer. "Death by Exile it is." The Militia took Leonin by the hooves and dragged him out to the cold terrain outside of Stalliongrad. The closest place was Germania, specifically Ponyland that had been annexed by Germania.

Leonin had survived the travel to Germania and there he spread his stories and decreed of change to Stalliongrad once he got there. The greatest aid to Leonin that helped him get back to Stalliongrad was something unexpected and thought to have never come to the Equestrian Empire in centures…..war.

Next Chapter: The Greatest War in Equestria

AN: So this isn't a one-shot for those wondering, and in fact this is kinda picks up the time of 1914 or around there. There will be some differences and some things alike to WW1. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dreaded Box!

The tensions between a constitutional monarchy of the Germania and the dual monarchy of Equestria was something that would spark a war. Germania had a leader called the Kaiser, who oversaw all of Germania in its foreign and government policies. The Kaiser was also chief commander in the Warmacht, the military force in Germania. The Militia's in Equestria's numerous towns were nothing compared to the Warmacht. Germania were a hard working pony type, even training foals on military tactics.

The Germanians had darker armor than the Equestrian's Royal Guard, they had more of a helmet that covered their heads completely and gas masks on it because of their factories. The Germanians also had made a new contraption called the Box. These were metal boxes that rolled onto the battlefield with tracks. They were powered by high electricity harnessed by pegasi and a combination of unicorn magic. The Boxes were manned by earth ponies and the discovery of crystals in Germania made the boxes deadly. The crystals could be loaded with unicorn magic and with some force, it could shoot out magic shots. The force, was when a strong earth pony were to punch it into a canister and it would fire. Also, unicorns made wrist mounts for a magical blaster, which the ponies had to aim and fire with buttons. This was all made possible because of the focus on technologic focus and the multiple factories made it easier to produce. The weakness of the box was of its slow approach and easy to maneuver. However, Warmacht leadership dictated to have boxes travel in pairs for better effects.

New discoveries in the Warmacht were high firing rate of blasters called Heavy Rapid Fire Blasters, or HRFG. The Germanians called it the HRG because of the sound it's victims make. The HRG could easily fire over 1000 rounds per minute with a 10 second reload, and a fifteen seconds to pick it up and deploy. Also, it took only one strong pony to carry one and fire at the same time.

The Warmacht chose Ponyland as a way to test these new inventions and led to the Battle of the Boxes.

December 14, 1293 of the Royal Calendar

The general looked down at his ponies from his cardboard box he was on. "Brothars today we test our new weapons from the dearly beloved Warmacht!" He pointed at the mass amounts of boxes and HRG's. "Get ready on my mark, we attack Ponyland!"

The soldiers cheered as they manned the boxes and picked up the HRGs. They rolled out to the plains area and looked as the sky began to dark, it was beginning to dawn and the Ponylanders had set up camp nearby. The Ponylanders relaxed and ate their vegetarian food as they were unaware of the Germanian Boxes coming.

"Ready….aim…..fire!" The commanding box officer yelled as the boxes fired magical rounds into the camp. The Ponylanders were shocked and had no time to react as they were being killed left and right. "HRG's lay down suppression fire!" The CO ordered and Germanian troops with gas masks came in and fired the HRG's.

The Ponylanders were being struck down at a fast rate from the high fire rate of the HRG and only a couple survived. The Germanians annexed Ponyland forcefully and was when Leonin arrived to Ponyland where he met the Warmacht and a plan was formed.


End file.
